Anyone who has ever driven or has been a passenger in a motor vehicle realizes that despite the various console designs and regardless of the glove compartment capacity, there never seems to be adequate provision for supports or containers which will hold small articles, which the vehicle occupant requires convenient and ready access to.
While small article holders are well known in the art, as is evidenced by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos.; 928,006; 275,581; 2,107,693 and 2,789,782, there has not been developed to date, a small article holder which has not been deficient in one respect or another.
Most of the prior art devices have been bulky, complex, expensive to manufacture, inappropriate for installation in a motor vehicle, rigid and inflexible, difficult to store when not in use, and have surfaces and projections which tend to snag on clothing, to name but a few of the drawbacks inherent in the structures currently available.
There has been a long felt need for a removable small article support device which is simple, inexpensive, efficient, has a low profile, and which will further overcome all of the objections to the prior art devices. The device which accomplishes these objectives, forms the basis for the instant invention.